Two Worlds Colliding
by Victoria's World
Summary: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda all grew up surrounded by the mortal world. What do mortal 17 year olds do? Dread applying to college of course! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Piper had been through this process before. The stress, and the worry she could handle, she dealt with that on a daily basis. It was the whining that she couldn't stand. She could have sworn they weren't this whiny when they were little. Now that they were seventeen it wasn't cute, it was just annoying.

It was interesting how all three of them could be so different and so similar at the same time. When it came to studying for the test (all of them chose the ACT) it was the same thing.

"Are you sure there aren't any demons to go after?" pleaded Wyatt.

"Are you sure there aren't any innocents to save?" asked an astonished Chris.

"Are you sure you don't need any help with that potion?" Melinda whined attempting to sound as genuine as possible.

It was the first thing normal teens did that they tried to get out of, although Piper supposed that was part of what made it normal. It was nice seeing them have normal worries and normal struggles instead of supernatural ones. However once it got down to the essays Piper's patience was running thin.

"Mom!" screamed Wyatt from his room.

"I'm stuck!" shouted Chris from the conservatory.

"I can't think of anything to write about!" cried Melinda from the kitchen.

Then once they got past the initial block there were the initial fights about their chosen topics.

"That first trip to the underworld alone really changed the way I view the world but fine I'll just not get into college then!" Wyatt said as he stomped back to his room.

"I just thought, if saving my first innocent was enough for the elders, then it should be enough for USC!" Chris shouted before orbing to the top of the golden gate bridge.

"They asked for major milestones! My powers growing enough to finally go up there and visit the most peaceful and good place on this world or any other is a major milestone! AND a decent story!" Melinda shrieked from the top of the stairs.

Piper was just glad when they all reached a solution, a seemingly normal solution. No one would realize just how much was behind their topic, how much history, how much power.

"My family," Wyatt told his parents with conviction.

"My family," Chris informed his parents as he finished his first draft.

"My family," Melinda said smiling at one of their big family dinners.

Finally Piper could hear the three identical phrases when their emails finally came.

"I got in!" Wyatt shouted and orbed into the kitchen.

"I got in!" Chris jumped and shook the house.

"I got in!" Melinda ran down the stairs, shrieking, completely forgetting about her powers and being completely normal.

**AN: I know this isn't very good but I'm extremely brain dead right now. I took the ACT this morning and I just needed to do something to help me acknowledge the process while switching to summer. PLEASE REVIEW! I hope to write a lot this summer, I have so many ideas for stories in this fandom and others and I could really use some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda wasn't sure how she had ended up in this dungeon. Ok so she wasn't actually in a dungeon, she was playing… something.

"Chris what are we playing?" she asked turning from the computer screen.

"Terraria, it's this game from a really long time ago," Chris replied hunching closer to the screen.

"And why am I playing it?" Melinda honestly didn't think that there could possibly be a good reason for playing video games instead of studying the book. She would never be allowed to use her powers if she didn't pass all of her mom's tests. It didn't help that she wasn't enjoying this game. "Didn't Mom tell you to teach me about mythical creatures?"

"There are creatures in this game, see? There's a wizard, and we already defeated an upper level demon." That spinning skull is what he calls an upper level demon? She had not seen many demons but she could tell an upper level demon from a skeleton, and that was a skeleton.

"Chris."

"What? You are OP here just like you will be in the real underworld." Now he was using gamer lingo. That was not going to help the headache that was developing from trying to keep track of everything that was going on. She still hadn't figured out how to switch weapons, and every time she healed herself she lost all that gained life trying to figure out what was going on.

"OP?"

"Over powered. You are the child of a Charmed One, we are all OP." Chris was officially jumping on Melinda's last nerve, not that he would notice. He couldn't care about anything but his stupid game.

"I still don't think this is what Mom meant, and what use is being OP when I don't know how to use my weapons?" One more stupid statement and she was done.

"There I just taught you something, even though you are really powerful, you need to practice before you actually go down there." Melinda hit escape and clicked disconnect, leaving the room and Chris speechless.

AN: I don't like video games, but I played yesterday to cheer my little brother up and it didn't go well. I hope you like this, and I thought that this was just going to be a one shot, but I think this will just be drabbles about Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.


End file.
